Nobody Will Miss Me, Nobody Will Even Notice
by ShiningBlossom
Summary: Karin's life has hit rock bottom, everybody is going against her. Himeka isn't who she was nor Kazune, all she is wondering, what about the others? She isn't going to stand for this, so now she is planning her death... Some romance at the last chapter.KxK
1. When life turns horrible, I want to die!

**Remember when I said I was going to post this when my other fic's chapter is done, I changed my mind xD  
I just had to post it!  
I couldn't wait any longer, it's just, well... I'm weird, nuff said XP  
Plus my friend wanted me to post it, she even said she'll come over and make me pancakes if I post it. I know how to make them, but why not just let someone else do it? Right?**

**WARNING: TRY NOT TO GET EMOTIONAL!**

**That's all I have to say, and enjoy.**

**And this story shall only be 3  
I repeat**

**_3_**

**chapters!**

* * *

_Karin P.O.V_

I awoke from my slumber, today... I felt lonely once again. Shi-chan is with me of course, but if feels like she **(he?) **was trying to avoid me, like all the others. I can't help but cry in the corner of the room. Himeka-chan has changed, not for the better, but for the worse. As well as Kazune-kun. I don't understand, what have I done? I know I sometimes got Kazune-kun irritated at times, but after a while, I just try to avoid him. Either way, I get yelled. Himeka-chan has been causing me so much trouble, she causes it! I get blamed! Sometimes she would pretend to cry and Kazune-kun would just... just scream at me. What has happen to everybody?

I felt hungry, I felt weak. Kazune-kun was very angry this whole week. So I only had one water bottle and a big biscuit for the week, I wanted to sneak into the kitchen to get a decent meal. I hope Kazune-kun isn't there.

I went downstairs slowly, I'm glad it was early in the mourning, but then again, Kazune-kun or Himeka-chan might be awake early today. Good, nobody was there. I refilled my empty bottle with water and got plenty of food, bread, rice, veggies, and fruits. Finally, something good.

I hid all of the stuff under my bed, I felt like walking a little even though I knew I'll face some consequences. It's just, I can't stand being imprisoned in that room any longer.

I was wondering through any places, I was in joy. So I thought...

"What are you doing?"

I froze, it was a female voice... Himeka-chan.

"Just walking."

"I haven't seen you in awhile, what have you been doing? You useless girl."

"I shouldn't be talking Himeka-chan..."

"How dare you, you bit-"

"What's wrong?"

No, no. Not him, why now?

Himeka had a smirk, here it comes, the fake tears, what bullshit. "K-karin-chan called me a useless girl and I should die because you aren't spending time with her!"

Kazune innocent smile to Himeka faded, was he tired of it all? Did he finally realize Himeka-chan has been lying this whole time. I wouldn't think so, since Kazune-kun is always blaming me! I stiffened, preparing for the scream...

Slap.

It was loud, harsh, but wasn't me... I opened my eyes to see Himeka-chan on the floor, a large red mark on her cheek. I was happy that she finally got what she deserved but I couldn't help but feel bad for her. Himeka-chan was really crying, not those fake tears I always seemed, it was a mixture of pain and hurt. To hurt Himeka-chan... he must be furious.

All I did was stare in pure horror, has he become a, a monster? Kazune-kun only stared at her, then his blue eyes were fixed on me. was frightened, was he going to slape me? Scream? What? I wanted to walk away, but how can I? My body didn't want to move, his eyes told me to stay where I am. He was walking to me. I wanted to run, my body wouldn't let me move. He grabbed my hand, tight. It hurts. His grip was painful. Where in the world is he taking me? I entered the living room, I felt tense.

"Sit."

I did as I was told, there is no way I was going to disobey. My heart was racing, telling me to run, now. That I will regret ever sitting down.

Kazune-kun pushed me down of the sofa, his blue eyes were completly blank, this wasn't Kazune-kun. Now I regret for not listening, I had the perfect chance for a getaway.

"Kazune-kun?" I asked.

"Shh..."

He was kissing my neck, I felt my warm tears run down my face. I kicked him off of me and ran to my room. I locked the door so he wouldn't try to get in, I can't stand this.

After crying to myself, I finally that...

I feel so alone, nobody even cares! I feel selfish for thinking such thoughts. This is it! I'm tired Of Kazune-kun treating me so bad, I'm also tired of being in fault. Himeka-chan just has to cause these things, but I'm always in blame. Or even take the blame for her stupid actions! She never did the favor in return... what kind of friend is she!? Maybe I should just die...

Die.

Nobody will miss me.  
Nobody will even notice.  
I'm going to end my life in two days.

I should start preparing the note.

And so I did, but how should I end it? Knife? I'm scared to make a blade pierce through my skin... Poison? Now where am I going to get that? A cliff... yes a cliff. I won't even feel anything. I'll have no more regrets. I rather be dead than mistreated.

I wonder for a while, no, they won't miss me either...

Kazune-kun and Himeka-chan...  
Micchi and Jin...

They won't miss me... not even Shi-chan... Why! Why is life turning so upside down to me! All I ever wanted was happiness and friends, I had it, but now, not anymore...

**

* * *

That's it! Ch 2 shall be coming soon! And sorry if it's not good... :(**


	2. Everyone just keep your hands off of me!

**Finally I updated this!  
I was planning on deleting, but a lot of you guys liked it!  
So I can't!  
:D**

**WARNING: TRY NOT TO GET EMOTIONAL!**

**I was planning to add Ryu and Hanako now, but I couldn't fit them right. Ryu _adores _Karin. But Hanako, I can see her getting violent and all, but... yeah. To mean! Also I could add Reika, but then it ruins everything. That all I have to say, but just three more things.**

**1. Next one is the last chapter!**

**2. Chapters are short. XP**

**3. OOC, you have been warned!**

* * *

Today, I felt strangely uneasy. Usually when I have this feeling, something bad will happen. The question still haunts me on why Himeka-chan and Kazune-kun are acting so mean. It really wasn't always like this, are they possessed, I wish. Then I really can find a way to break it. At least I still have some food leftover. I heard the door open, I didn't want to eavesdrop or I'll get in trouble. I just want to stay out of trouble until tomorrow. But I heard one of the voices, it was loud and obnoxious, Micchi. Then I finally heard a second, Jin was here also? 

"Why?" I asked myself.

I finished eating and hid everything under my bed, the door knob was trusting, someone wants to come in. The door was open, it was Kazune-kun, I was frighten, what would I do now? What will he do know? My heart felt like it stopped beating, Kazune grabbed my hair and started yanking. I didn't scream, I was quite use to it, but it still hurts, I looked at him, "go serve tea." He left the door open and left, I dusted myself and fixed my hair. How I wanted to beat the living crap out of him, but no matter what, he is still stronger than me.

I went downstairs and into he kitchen, everyone was laughing, I don't know, but I smiled. The way Himeka-chan and Kazune-kun laughed and smiled reminds me of back then, when they were kind to me.

I came out with a tray of cups filled with tea, I handed each one a cup, Himeka gave me a nasty look but regained her "happy," composure. What a fake. Jin grabbed my arm and forced me to sit in his lap, I blushed. Nobody notice us and Jin gave me a smirk. His hand was crawling up my skirt. I jumped back, great, he's also like everyone. What about Micchi?

I really don't want to know. I was dazing up to much, I never notice Micchi pulling down my sleeves, I slapped him. Everyone looked at me, I felt horrible and what will happen to me? Will I be the one hurt next? I ran to my room and fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke later to find out it was already night time, I guess this is the first time I ever sleep this much. I wouldn't dare to get out of my room, I know someone is waiting for me. But I really had to use the bathroom, I knew I shouldn't have drank so much water. There was no one, phew. Everybody was asleep. 

I washed my hands, returning to my room. It was much to dark to see, so I just kept walking, I finally felt I was being pulled back, someone was hugging me, and I think I know who.

"You really know how to cause trouble, don't you? Your never suppose to hit our guest."

It was Kazune-kun, his voice send chilles down my spine, I don't know if he's angry or calm.

"W-what do you want?"

"Nothing really..."

I felt a kiss on my neck, it's just like what happened last night! Now he was doing the same thing Jin did to me! He was crawling his hand up my skirt, I was already in tears. Why do I suffer? Kazune-kun let me go and pushed me on the floor, I can hear him laughing and walking away. I got lucky this time. Usually when he does this thing to me, it last a while.

I got off the floor, my eyes adjusted to the dark, but I saw someone standing before me.

"You attention whore!"

It was Himeka's voice, she kicked my spine which caused me some immense pain, she left and I headed to my room.  
Tomorrow's my last day, do whatever you want now, I'm no longer going to be one's play toy!

* * *

**Yeah, I'm no sure when I'm going to update again.  
And that's it for this chapter!  
Next, like I said, is the last!  
Yippie.**


	3. All has changed, I'll fall with you

**Darn it!  
I'm gonna be leaving soon and won't be back for a while...  
And I still haven't finished this fic and The very many ways love blooms...**

**GAH!**

**I'M SO BUSY I'M GETTING DIZZY!**

**And a headache...**

**NOTE: I'm not sure if there's really gonna be any romance...****_ at all.  
_I am** **_RUSHING_ to finish, so don't hate me!  
Me no in a good mood anyway :I**

* * *

The day as finally come, I will no longer be suffering or be harassed by anyone. I felt very happy I didn't even care what anyone will do to me, just as long as they won't be in the way of me getting out of here. I didn't know why, by conscious told me I'll regret it, but it was such a little voice I didn't even listen, it's like when you watch a cartoon, sometimes a little angel appears on one shoulder and a little devil on the other, if the person is really bad, there are two devils and one just hit you. They even show it hurts. I drank up all my water and the leftover food, I was stuffed. Well, there goes a mystery I'll never solve, why is everybody treating me like a slave? I don't want to think negative anymore, but then again, suicide is a negative thought... is it? It's for the good purpose, no? 

I walked out of my room, this time I wasn't scared. I felt this was like everyday life. Today was the day I'll just smile at Himeka-chan if she insultes me. Also, if Kazune-kun tries to kiss me, I'll just let him, until I can't stand it anymore, of course.

"Karin-chan!"

I turned around, speak of the devil... it was Himeka. She looked, happy? She hugged me, giving me that cute smile she always did. What's wrong with her, did she run out of insults? Or does she know about my plan...?

"Himeka-chan, nice to see you... are you feeling okay?"

"Of course I am, want to go help me cook?"

"I'm kinda busy, how about tomorrow?"  
_"As if..."_

"Alright!"

She skipped down the hallway, I scratched my head, what was that all about? Wasn't she suppose to say I'm a bitch? A whore? A nuisance? Something is wrong here, maybe they do know about my plan! And they are being nice to me either they want me to die or they don't so they can keep using me! I better not jump to any conclusions just yet.

There is always Kazune-kun, Micchi, and Jin. I bet Kazune-kun didn't change, he must be very happy I'm going to be gone.

"Good mourning Karin."

I saw Kazune rubbing his eyes, where's the grabbing? Pushing me? Pulling on my hair? Did they really change back...? No, can't be, I'm just dreaming! Yeah, that's it. I kicked Kazune-kun, maybe now he will go freakish on me.

"Ow! What the hell was that for!?"

"I am losing it!"

I ran back to my room, I bet I left him confused. Who wouldn't? I heard the door open, I stepped out my rom and saw Jin and Micchi. Perfect, maybe I can see if they are also playing a trick on me, I went downstairs and smiled at both of them. I felt a strong impact on my back, I titled my head to see Micchi clinging on, "hello Hanazono-san!"

Jin grabbed my hand and kissed it, are all of them trying to play with my emotions? If they really are acting like this on the day I'm going to die, then they did a pretty good job at it. I hit my head on Micchi chin and slapped Jin's hand, how dare they?! I stomped to my room, I was suppose to feel happy about not seeing them, but I'm just babbling about them changing. I felt like applying lotion for no reason what so ever. Maybe I should leave now, so I won't get hurt then I already am. Right now I can't leave from the entrance because of 'guest,' I looked at the window.

Good enough. I was trying to get my leg through, nothing. I jumped on one foot and pulled, success! And hurt... I fell on my knees, it wasn't grass, but it rocks, the points types too. I really didn't care, I remembered before I left the note on my bed, my legs were bleeding a little bit and I started running. If I get rammed by a car that would also be good enough for me. My mind was filled with many great memories, the day I first met Himeka-chan and Kazune-kun.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"Oi, Karin!" Kazune peeped into Karin's room, it was empty. And by empty doesn't mean by belongings, but by no Karin. He looked around to see a small wrinkle piece of paper. Everyone suddenly popped into her room, they all gathered around Kazune, with a slight bit of the shock written all over their face.

* * *

I was soon reaching my destination... I could feel my heart, _thump thump... thump thump, _I was really having second thoughts. All I was thinking was if everyone changed back into themselves for the awkward kindness, did they?... 

Even if they did, what will happen if they try and treat me like garbage again?

Pain, fear, sorrow, regret, I felt it all. I looked up into the beautiful blue sky, will the puffy like clouds come to rescue me? Yeah right, that's only in fairy tails. I sat down on the forest flow, visualizing everything around me, from the trees to the flowers, the the animals to the sound of rushing water. I fell somewhat silly always believing that I could touch the clouds, and it will be a soft white bed or a tasty marshmallow! If I ever was to touch it, it will be nothing and disappear at the very moment.

I am never going to see these things, might as well enjoy the moments, while it still last.  
I stood up, I spotted at peculiar flower, a very special one, Forget-me-knots...  
I smiled, I took a small handful with me, as if I'm walking to a funeral with flowers in my hands.

I walked slowly for the fact my legs still hurt, but at least no more bleeding, I was now getting closer to the cliff, I stood a little distance from the edge, I looked down. It was a bigger forest, but big sharp rocks were very visible, it must be at least 110 feet or something, I gulped. Am I really crazy enough to do this? I won't feel a thing... right? Maybe I can freeze myself instead, then again. I'm already here, I can't turn back now, they might be looking for me, I'm not really sure if they care. And there is no way I'm going to be living in a forest!

"KARIN!"

"My goddess!"

"Hanazona-san!"

"Karin-chan!"

My name, they are coming. They must be furious, I really can't tell how Himeka-chan feels because when she was angry at me she will either call me bitch, whore, garbage... great, I'm making my self feel bad, oh joy... well. Where ever they are, they are coming, and they are getting closer than ever. I turn my head slightly, the edge of the cliff.

Big pointy rocks...

Big trees...

Forest floor with broken branches...

Could thinking make this situation possibly better? My nervousness made me sweat a little, the lotion I applied felt creamy again. I think I'm ready! I stepped on the very edge of the cliff, I looked down, oddly, I didn't feel scared. I braced myself, ducked a little, and ju-

"STOP KARIN!"

Damn it! They found me, well. It was the only cliff around here, I guess. I couldn't dare turn around, oh what emotions can they possibly feel? I feel like guessing! Anger? Shock? Upset? Or my favorite, nothing at all! I held unto the flowers tighter, sigh... I turned around and faced everybody, I faked a I'm-about-to-cry look. Everyone was panting with their hands on their knees, Kazune was the only one walking towards me, so I stepped back, I almost tripped, suddenly he hugged me. Now, I really was crying. I looked, everyone was smiling at me, their eyes were glittered, were they about to cry?

"Out of all the stupid things you ever did, this..."

I know how humiliating this is for someone as sexist as him, since everyone was watching and listening. My face turn to the shade of pink as cotton candy.

"I love you."

He whispered in my ear, my eyes widened, I was hesitating, I wanted to say something, but nothing came out. I just hope he won't take my silence as a rejection.

"I...I..."

The cliff broke up, the weight must damaged the standards. I thought I was gonna die alone. I opened my eyes and felt no pain still. Was I dead? I opened my eyes to see Kazune holding unto my arm, I guess everybody else was to in shock to even move, I don't blame them. His grip was slipping because of my skin, I should of never put lotion on! Now he was holding unto my hands, I was bound to fall, I felt negative... no way am I going to live.

My hand was freed, I closed my eyes smiling, I felt the air as a bed. Also feeling fluidic in some ways, I felt something hugging me. I opened my eyes again.

"I am willing to die with you, just to stay with you. I truly love you Karin."

Kazune-kun... I hugged him, and awaiting final impact...

* * *

**Not the ending I plan, I only wanted Karin to fall off...  
That sounded so mean!  
xD  
Well, that's it!**

**NOTE: Don't ask me about the change, I know it may be confusing but still... WHAT TIME DO I HAVE?! I'm leaving on staurday! I have to finsh a novel by then and I'm only on pg 34! Then I have to write 6 damn pgs about it!  
Yes yes, my things are confusing!  
I so need anger mangement at this very moment...**


End file.
